


Arrival

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eurovision, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: In the day on the Eurovision Song Contest 1963, something arrives to an old junkyard of East London.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly inspired by a tumblr post.

p>March 1963

A strange whooshing disturbs an old junkyard of East London. Out of thin air, a strange cylindrical form starts to materialise in it for, a split of ai second later, become the familiar form of a police box.

Inside it, in a impossibly big room, and old man is dancing around a six-sided console while a young girl observes from a corner 

‘Grandfather, where are we?’ Asks the young girl.

'The computer says we’re on London, England, Earth, the third planet of the Solar System, at the edge of the Milky Way, Arkytior.’ 

The man pulses a couple more of buttons when, suddenly, the image of a man singing appears on a screen. The man tries to switch it off, but is stopped by the girl.

'Leave it on, Grandfather, please. I like it.’ 

More people comes out to sing, in different languages, even when everything sounds in their native language for them. The girl feels instantly fascinated for, what it looks like, a song contest with people from so many different places; so lovely and fun compared with their stuffy birth planet.

'Can we stay here for a while? I’m tired of running, Grandfather, and this place looks so nice, please.’ Says the girl looking directly to her grandfather’s eyes.

'I suppose we can, my dear.’ Says the man.


End file.
